Kiizu Adventures
by Karthan
Summary: .. razor sharp prongs of his weapon went through the stomach of the missingnin. Blood exploded from the wound. Kidney, left lung, and Kiizumaru then stood to his full height, bringing his large shuriken along with him, and the heart. Blood burst from the
1. Kiizu Advent: An Introduction

Note: I don't own Naruto. I own this fan fic. I have left small whited-out messages in this story so that if you copy me: a smart person would see that this story was stolen.

_'The only difference between Crow Karasu and Glass Garasu was the fact that they had different ways of pronouncing them. A glass crow was weak, but when it shattered, the crow's opponent would be killed by the falling glass. If you are about to die, make sure that you take your enemies with you.'_

_-Garasugakure Proverb_

A piece of his shirt was ripped off as a shuriken flew by his neck. Shifting his legs, the Chuunin lowered his weight so that when he lifted his body to throw his fuuma shuriken- it would be powerful enough to slice apart the abundant amount of trees around him. As he bent down, he took a large breath, readying his attack.

Blurring as he moved upwards with his chest, the Chuunin twisted his right hand so that the 4 pronged weapon would twist horizontally with an unmeasurable amount of speed. It was a battle field, shortly after Kyuubi had destroyed his village of Garasugakure Hidden Glass, that Kiizumaru found himself in. The county of which the 9 fox demon rampaged through was the Country of Iron- destroying half the populace with several quick turns of it's tail.

His country was a small one. It was only 76 or so years old, and specialized in glass and metal working as exports to the 5 larger countries to the east of it. Only times when the country actually needed ninjas, and a ninja village, was when the country of water, which had the superior AmegakureHidden Rain village to use against it's foes. Always out numbered, his fellow villages always used Genjutsu to fight against their water and vapor using opponents- usually winning. The small ninja war that happened between Amegakure and Garasugakure was a short one, and only laster 4 years, and it was quickly put to an end when Amegakure saw that there wasn't much to be gained from removing the insignificant village.

So, in looking back, his village was a happy one. Till, of course, Kyuubi happened to walk through it towards Fire Coutry- so that it could destroy Konohagakure.

And that was how the Karasugakure ninja became aimless wanderers. Most simply became refuges and went to the nearby Hidden Grass or, even worse, became Hidden Rain ninjas.

And Kiizumaru hadn't chosen either. He was ranked as a Chuunin when the village was destroyed, and didn't want to go to another village that would demote him to something lower. He wanted power, and was training against bandits and missing-nins across the western area of Water Country's new territory: Iron Country territory. With these thoughts, he was brought back into reality, and released the 30 lbs of Garasugakure sharpened steel.

It passed through the tree limbs of the oaks of the area, sending birds into the heavens above. Each bit of wood fell to the ground, sending the burrowed creatures out of hiding within an instant. The forest grew alive with noise, and that was when Kiizumaru made his move against the camping Missing-nin.

As he entered the grassy field, the fallen ninja looked at the piece of wood that had his Fuuma shuriken embedded in it. A voice- a distraught and tired voice- bellow something behind him. It was probably the name of the incoming jutsu- but Kiizumaru didn't care what it was. His feet moved and he held his Fuuma shuriken once more in his muscled hands.

Shifting his weight, the Chuunin moved to his right and ducked below the fire ball jutsu his opponent had conjured up. As if in slow motion, one of his razor sharp prongs of his weapon went through the stomach of the missing-nin. Blood exploded from the wound. "Kidney, left lung, and-" Kiizumaru then stood to his full height, bringing his large shuriken along with him,"- and the heart." Blood burst from the masked person's long wound, defiling the nearby yellow grass.

Pulling out his weapon, he let the dead person fall backwards to the ground.


	2. Kiizu Advent: The Pit

Note: I don't own Naruto. I own this fan fic. I have left small whited-out messages in this story so that if you copy me: a smart person would see that this story was stolen.

_'Life, as it is, is a sharp piece of glass.'_

_-Garasugakure Proverb_

Kiizumaru sank into the shadows. Unheard and unseen, he'd go through the alleyways of the inn heavy village towards the town shrine. Soon, he'd leap into a cart which was heading into shrine dedicated to some idiotic all powerful god. Hiding within a wooden crate, the village-less ninja entered the large behemoth of a shrine.

Then, as he pulled the cover of the crate over his head, his world turned to a world with only his four remaining senses- without sight. The movement into the shrine was bumpy from the worn wheels of the cart. He smelled the shrine's burning herbs float from the central area where the false priests prayed to their false god. Eventually, through listening and smelling, the cart was left alone in a small inventory room.

Lifting the top of the crate off from the inside, he moved out of the box laden cart. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the nearby candles, and he noted that the door was ajar. The walls around him were made of yellowish limestone slabs, probably taken from the nearby mountains of Stone Country.

Swiftly, he moved out of the closet that was filled with breads and onions. His feet moved over the green carpet, not making a single sound as he headed deeper into the sanctum. The goal of Kiizumaru was to kill the man who was impersonating the 'false god'. And, oddly, he was ordered to do it from the High Priest of this back water religion. It was odd.

It was for money, and money was something the fallen ninja didn't have an abundance of. Frankly, it didn't matter who he had to kill- he just needed to kill the person and make it look like an accident. Simple. But, as all stories turn out, the plot is never simple.

His eyes looked past a corner to look at the inner sanctum of the large shrine. Red blood was everywhere with small circular engraving hammered into the ground. Each bit of the floor and walls were engraved with an odd and unknown kanji that Kiizu had never seen before. He was used to seeing blood. Did this room have blood, how ever? With all of his ninja training, he brought that oddity into question.

There was so much blood in the room that it made his noxious. Blood covered the walls, the engraved holes and circles on the floor, and collected in the steeper bits of the engraved walls. Bodies were thrown to the western side of the room, and had been sucked of all their blood. The people called this religion 'the religion of inner love, of blood'.. And now he saw why. If the common man saw what was happening here, the townsfolk would stop sending their children off to become priests of this cult.

Their children. On closer inspection, he saw that the bodies that were piled several meters high were not of old men or women. Those were the bodies of the orphans, the noble toddlers, and every other young child that had entered the shrine to be protected, helped, or brought into the order itself.

The Chuunin was blown back. This village killed their children for a false god which was actually a ninja with a bloodline. Sweat poured down his head, as he saw a person in a black cloak enter the same hall as him.

His eyes looked around, and examined the whole sacrificial pit. Resisting the urge to vomit, he noted the simplicity of how the doorways were set up. There were two exits. One went to the front of the shrine, while the other headed into the maze he had just exited. To his right, a large statue of a 8 headed snake stood- colored red by the youths' blood from the village.

A statue of a 8 headed snake: Orochi, the 8 tailed demon? He had seen the Kyuubi, and now didn't doubt for a second that a demon with the features of a snake really existed. Why would they worship a demon, though?.. It didn't matter.

Kiizu burst into motion, unhitching the Fuuma shuriken from his back. He'd end the cult that very day.


End file.
